Avatar: The New Order
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major AU! What if the Fire Nation wasn't the 'ultimate evil? What if this position was taken by a far greater, otherwordly terror? How would the four nations survive a fight between evil vs Nazi evil?


** Avatar: New Order**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

Fire Lord Sozin contained his disgust as he shook the hand of the...'person' before him. "So were in agreement?" The 'person' before him nodded and thus the negotiations were concluded.

Sozin reflected on his choice. This 'people' had landed on his land in a strange, giant, flaming, metal, flying ship. Within a week, strange reports of citizens being attacked and abducted by 'strange men and even stranger creatures'. Sozin sent a dozen of his finest regiments to take the threat down...almost all of them were wiped out...

The only one that survived...only did so because he was ALLOWED to, to carry a message to Sozin for a potential bargain.

Ozai had no idea how they'd learned of his upcoming plan to use the mythical comet of his forefathers to end both the air nation and the latest incarnation of the avatar...but their plan...

Well, either it worked and the NEXT avatar was potentially dealt with before it became a problem for him...or they failed, in which case he was BOTH rid of a potential thorn in his side and another potential enemy was at least greatly weakened.

All in all, he only lost some potential land that he had little to no use for. So no skin off his teeth regardless...

...

The day of Sozin's comet had arrived, soon every air temple would be set ablaze. Every Sky Bison would be slaughtered. Every airbender: Man, Woman, Child would be massacred...

All but one...one special Airbender...who would spend the next century or so frozen deep below the arctic sea...

In most universes this 'Avatar' would eventually be unfrozen, make many friends and go on many wonderful adventures before defeating the fire lord and bringing peace to the world...

...this is not that universe...

At the same time the air benders were being crushed...another massacre was taking place in the South pole.

They came without warning or mercy. Every Water Tribe village found itself overrun by what would be later called 'Sniffers'. Slobbering, savage monsters just destroying everything and everyone in sight. Only the mysterious 'scribes' seemed to be able to exert some form of control over them. Strange men, learned in twisted, esoteric arts. Although seemingly not able to do any DIRECT attacks. They were capable of supporting their allies or hindering their enemies indirectly through mystic barriers and other logistic-based incantations.

The water benders tried to defend their countrymen, but their powers were negated by the scribes and their were constantly being incapacitated/capture/killed by the mysterious Veil assassins. Terrifying figures one and all; In a flash of lightning they shifted from thin air, sliced you down, then seemingly jumped into oblivion...only to repeat the horrifying process seconds later on another hapless victim.

Within hours, over half the tribes had been slaughtered. The majority of the survivors were the elderly and young. The elderly were wheeled away to be interrogated both for knowledge of the world, but also of bending and spirits. While the young were shipped far away to reeducation camps, to erase their culture and identity and indoctrinate them into the ways of the Fourth Reich.

As for the large portion of water benders captured by the veil assassins...their fate is unknown...

But as horrible as the day was...it was only going to get worse...

...

In the spirit world, all was chaos...so many lives had been lost, the worlds harmony had been thrown out of whack...darkness was winning over light. The four had been reduced to three...and the third was quickly becoming a shadow of itself...

Still...despite all the calamity, most of the more powerful spirits simply shrugged it off. It was annoying, yes...but they were sure that eventually it would all pass, as dose anything involving the humans...

Such arrogance was going to cost them...

It started slow, a small disturbance as the Southern Spirit portal was opened for the first time in thousands of years. Although confusing to many as they could sense the Avatar was dormant.. But since Harmonic Convergence was far away they just shrugged it off as an anomaly...

And then the suction began...it was small spirits at first...then as time went on...bigger...and Bigger spirits found themselves being sucked in...

By the time the more powerful spirits had finally decided something was wrong enough to warrant their attention...it was far too late...

The spirit portal had reached ridiculous, self-sustaining, enormous size, forcibly widened by the presence of a NEW realm of spirits. The Greedy, hungry realm of the **Black Sun.**

The Baboon spirit sighed, "Well...were boned." He stated in resignation as he's sucked from his Lotus position and gobbled up by the Black Sun.

Vaatu- ironically safe inside his prison -watches amused...

In the mortal realm, the Nazi scientists watched eagerly as with every spirit 'sacrificed' to the Black Sun's hunger; they gained new data, new knowledge, new Nachtsonne Crystals, and so much glorious stabilized Thule energy!

For they had learned why the ancient Thule had been destroyed; by taking from it more then they gave...they brought the wrath of the dark dimension upon their whole civilization.

But by feeding these lazy and apathetic spirits along with their seemingly infinite realm to it...they appeased it, and they were rewarded for doing so...

They didn't even need to worry about the death of spirits of causing problems in the mortal realm! Since they were dying at the hands of another 'spirit'(for lack of a better term), their connection to the physical realm was severed with no consequence!

...well...no immediate...direct...obvious consequences in any case...

...many, many, MANY years later...

Prince Ozai glared in annoyance from on top of his dragon mount as the demoralized Fire Nation troops abandoned the 600 day siege of Ba Sing Se and fled the seemingly impenetrable city.

His brother was a fool! Yes, Lu Ten's death was a grave loss both to their bloodline as well as the loss of a great soldier in a time when they needed as many as they could get...but to allow their front line to lose momentum and crumble because of it? UNFORGIVABLE!

He signaled for his Dragon to take him down to their base camp. It was funny how his grandfather Sozin had briefly considered starting a tradition of slaughtering dragons for sport. But after seeing what the Fourth Reich had done to the South Pole...among other things...he'd decided the dragons were to valuable a potential war asset to lose over a frivolous luxury...

Speaking of the Fourth Reich...

A messenger came to him. "Uh, sir? The Fourth Reich sends both their condolences for the loss of your nephew AND asks that you reconsider their offer.

Ozai sighed, when they'd begun drawing up plans for the invasion of Earth Kingdom the Fourth Reich had offered to invade from the south to help dive Earth troop resources in exchange for keeping the southernmost regions for themselves.

...their was much contention behind accepting this...but Azulon reluctantly accepted the proposal. It made tactical sense to spread out their enemy on two-fronts and they weren't really asking for much territory anyway...so why not?

Well...technically the proposal worked out well for them...except...

Ozai sighed...he knew he shouldn't complain...less enemy troops to fight, less resources for said enemy troops to fight them with, entire Earth Kingdom villages seeing them as liberators, surrendering to them without a fight and practically begging them to assimilate them in exchange for protection from the Nazi's...

But that didn't make that last thing any less disturbing...

Now Ozai was honest enough with himself to admit he was a sociopathic, opportunistic bastard- heck he was planning on using his own nephews death to undercut his brothers claim to the throne! -but if HALF the horror stories they'd heard about what the Nazi's did to conquered territory was true...it made even HIM wretch just thinking about it!

And now apparently they wanted permission to test a new weapon on Ba Sing Se. They wouldn't as their own, they simply wanted to be allowed to collect 'data' in the aftermath of the test.

Not wanting to share the glory...and thinking the deal too good to be true...they'd politely refused at the beginning of the siege...

But now? After losing so much in this costly campaign that they were now clearly losing...well, why not? Let the little monsters take a crack at, nothing else it be fun to watch as they get pummeled by these Earth Kingdom peasants too...

With his brother too distraught to countermand him, he sent the messenger back to give the Nazi's the go ahead...

After an hour, he returned telling him to 'watch the horizon'. Confused, Ozai and his forces obliged...

At first it looked like a plum of smoke soaring across the sky, briefly Ozai saw it was a flying cylindrical object heading right toward the center of the Upper ring of the city-

**BOOM!**

Ozai was both blinded and deafened by the sudden explosion and burst of light that consumed all three of the three rings. The inner wall, only barely contained the fire storm, before it too crumbled, the agrarian zone and the outer wall- although mostly spared from the blast -was nonetheless covered in ash and poison gas...

While chaos reigned among the fire nation...only then did Ozai understand the nazi's TRUE message.

**We are allies now, but remember this if you decide otherwise...**

**This can easily happen to your city too...**

...

The next day Ozai gave an impassioned plea to his father to scrap all plans involving invading the Fourth Reich while they were busy stabilizing their new holdings...

And in private...Ozai also decided to scrap his plans regarding the throne...

Even if his rise to power went as smoothly as he'd hoped, even a brief bit of turmoil caused by a potential succession crisis might give the Fourth Reich ideas...

No, Better he be second in command of one of the most powerful nations in the world...then a king of a useless, smokey crater...

In any case, who'd want to rule with THAT pointed at their head? Let his brother handle that headache, he was welcome to the throne for all he cared!

And once again...the universe shifted...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
